The crimson IS
by PrismHeart
Summary: Kain Leighton has been sent to Japan to continue his education in the ways of the IS. He is the 2nd male to ever pilot an IS and is the first human to have something else.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to my 3****rd**** fanfic. Lately I've been watching the anime series 'Infinite Stratos' and I've decided to right a fanfic on it. Welp, that's all I'm going to say for now, see you all again soon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Stratos or its characters; I only own my OC and his IS.**

**Play:****Infinite Stratos OST 9 Joshikou Noritte Yatsu ka**

It was a regular morning for a boy from America. He went by the name of Kain Leighton. He was of average height, with short dark red hair, but if looked at a certain angle, his hair will appear crimson. His golden eyes were busy looking off into the large city that was located in Japan. But he wasn't there for the sight-seeing, he was there to attend the world-known IS academy!

"Wow." He said as he stared at the large building as he stepped off of the train, with the rest of the students that attended the academy. He took a step and an easy-to-hear 'Clank' sound was emanated from his step. He looked down at his feet and remembered something, he had legs made from the material an IS was made out of. He then looked at his left hand, it looked more like an IS hand than anything else, it was dark red in color. He grasped the air with his left hand, making a 'Chink' before walking off towards the IS academy.

He was wearing the IS academy uniform, but he changed it to his liking, he had replaced the blazer with a long coat, the left sleeve torn to pieces because he had to get his mechanical arm through, his pants legs were also torn apart, but only slightly. Even though the feet of a regular IS were quite big, his legs were of regular human length. Under his long coat, he wore white and red shirt. On his head was a pair of clip-like objects, resting a little higher than his temples. These were white in color but the lines that were engraved on them were crimson.

Kain continued his walk towards the doors of the large building, a majority of the girls looking in the direction of Kain, staring at his mechanical arm. He looked at some of the girls that were staring at his arm, but their eyes darted away from looking at his arm to the conversations they were having beforehand.

"Geez, I know that they're staring. But do they really have to make it that obvious?" Kain said to himself as he walked through the sliding doors into the academy.

Kain stared at the interior of the academy and took a deep breath. He then looked at his IS hand and gripped it once more, making another chinking sound. He then looked around the large lobby and scratched the back of his head, as more of the IS academy girls stared at him.

"Is he a new student?"

"He probably is. He has the uniform."

"Is that hand real?"

Kain stared at the girls, who continued to stare at him. He then smiled lightly and raised his left arm, showing the girls his dark red arm.

"Better than a regular arm, I can assure you that much." Kain said, earning some confused stares from the girls around him. He then let his arm fall back to his side as he walked over to a chair and sat down to contemplate on how he got to Japan on the first place.

Play:**Infinite Stratos OST 10 Kouki no Me**

"Um, are you Kain by any chance?" A light voice asked, snapping Kain out of his thoughts and starling him slightly.

"Yeah?" Kain looked at who asked him the question. He looked up from his seat and noticed a woman with short green hair. She wore a pair of glasses and a yellow dress that revealed a very noticeable bust and knee high boots. Kain stood up from his seat and looked at the woman.

"Who wants to know?" Kain questioned as he looked intently into the woman's green eyes. The woman blushed lightly from how close his face was to hers and she stumbled back a few feet.

"I-I was sent to take you to your new dorm." She said as she examined Kain.

"Alright then, lead the way Ms…" Kain said as he walked up to her.

"Y-Y-Y-Yamada." She stuttered as she turned around and walked towards the elevator and pressed the button to open the door. The pair walked in and the elevator quickly shot up, after a few seconds, the elevator quickly stopped and the two rose into the air an inch and landed again on the floor of the elevator; Kain landing with a metallic thud, shaking the elevator slightly.

"What was that?" Ms. Yamada asked as she looked at Kain with a concerned look. Kain looked back at her and waved his right hand.

"It was nothing Ms. Yamada. It was just my legs." Kain reassured as she looked at him confused as they both stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hallways, towards Kain's dorm.

"So what's it like working here?" Kain said, breaking the awkward silence between the two.

"It's nice working here. You get to meet a lot of nice people here." Yamada replied as they both stopped in front of a dorm room door.

"This is your dorm. I'm sure your dorm roommate will like you." Yamada smiled as she knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A feminine voice came from the door.

"It's me, Maya." Yamada said as Kain stared at her.

'_Maya huh? I'll remember that.' _Kain thought as he turned his attention back to the door.

"Give me a second!" The voice said as there was another silence for a minute or so.

Play:**Infinite Stratos OST 6 Charles Dunoa**

"Okay, you can come in!" The voice said as Maya opened the door and led Kain through. The inhabitant of the room was a girl with long blond hair, tied into a pony-tail; her purple eyes concentrating on Ms. Maya who was standing in front of Kain.

"Who's this?" The girl asked as she looked to Kain, who was looking around the room. He then looked at the girl and smiled.

"My name's Kain. Kain Leighton." He said as he held out his hand towards the girl.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Charlotte Dunois." She said as she shook Kain's hand.

Kain looked at Maya who looked at Kain with a blush, thinking to herself. Kain walked up to her and smiled.

"Thank you for your help Ms. Maya. " Kain said, getting a noticeable blush from Maya as she looked at Kain.

"It's no problem Kain. I was just doing what I was told." Maya replied as she walked out of the dorm, leaving the two students.

Kain turned around and walked to the window and stared out, looking at the city, his dark-red hair now turning crimson from the sunlight.

"So, I guess that you're the new transfer student?" Charlotte asked, looking at Kain.

"That I am." Kain replied as he turned around and set his bag on the bed closest to the window. Kain then went over to the desk that was across from him and sat down in the chair, and lifted his IS arm onto the table, with a loud clank.

"If I may ask, is that arm of your real?" Charlotte asked as she pulled up a chair close to Kain.

"Yes it is. It was given to me by the creator of the IS herself; as well as my legs." Kain said as he gestured to his legs, that were shining because of the sunlight.

"Tabane Shinonono gave those to you?!" She exclaimed as she ran over to him and looked at his metallic red legs.

"Yes she did. She felt sad for me, so she created these especially for me. But I got my legs 2 years back after an incident." Kain said as he lifted one of his legs so that Charlotte could get a better look at his robotic legs.

"Incident?" Charlotte gave a questioning gaze to Kain as she stood back up.

"A drone I.S. went haywire and went around swinging its sword, destroying some of the facility. I was caught in its little rampage and it sliced my legs off at the beginning of my knees." Kain explained as he lifted both of his pant legs up; revealing some of his bare skin, but quickly transitioning to a red color, where the robotic-parts began.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Charlotte said as she felt a bit guilty for asking a personal question.

"Why do you need to apologize? I don't mind talking about it from time to time." Kain said as he grabbed her hand in his normal hand and squeezed lightly. Charlotte looked at her hand and back to Kain's face, her face slowly turning red. Kain then pulled his hand away, realizing what he did to make the situation awkward.

"Sorry for doing that." Kain apologized as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's okay." Charlotte said as she stared at Kain for a few seconds. Charlotte then realized something.

"Oh yeah! We have classes in few minutes." Charlotte said as she grabbed Kains hand and pulled him out of his chair.

"Ah, forgot that this place was an academy." Kain said with a light chuckle.

"So, how long do we have until classes start?" Kain asked as they walked towards the door.

"Well, depending on where our classes are, we'll have about 6 minutes to get to homeroom." Charlotte told Kain as he opened the door and they both walked out into the hallway, towards their assigned class. Kain and Charlotte were both walking down the hall, and some of the girls were staring at Kain as he walked by them.

"Well, here we are." Charlotte said as they stopped in front of an automatic sliding door. Charlotte was the first to walk through, followed by Kain. Some girls were already seen talking with each other, but when one girl stopped talking and stared at Kain, they all did the same.

"Why must they stare?" Kain whispered to Charlotte.

"Dunno, maybe because you're one of the two boys that could pilot an IS." Charlotte said. Kain stopped and said in astonishment.

"You're saying there's another IS pilot that's male?!" Kain asked as he smiled.

"Yeah, it was announced world-wide, didn't they announce it where you were?" Charlotte asked as she took a seat in her desk.

"No, from where I'm from, I had a hard life. But that was before I met Tabane." Kain said as he sat on the top of a nearby desk.

After a few minutes, girls started to flood the room and they started to take their seats. The only other person that stood out to Kain was a boy that had dark blue hair that parted at the middle and was wearing the regular IS academy male uniform; he took a seat in the front row. Kain walked over to an empty seat that was in the back of the room and sat there and typed away at the interface on the desk.

Two women walked into the room shortly after everyone took their seat. One of them was Ms. Maya, and the other one had long black hair that split at the middle, similar to the boy in the front had. She also wore a black business suit with a green tie and a black skirt, with black stockings and black high-heeled shoes.

**Play: Infinite stratos OST 18: United Kingdom Yori Ai wo Komete**

"Right when I walk in, I see someone that really stands out." The woman said. All of the people in the class turned their heads and tried to find what was standing out to them. They all soon looked to the back of the room, seeing Kain typing rapidly on the interface hologram projected in front of him. There were pictures of metallic arms and legs. He also had a small book in his right hand as he drew on the books pages the arms and legs.

The women then walked up to Kain's desk and slammed her hands onto his desk, making Kain jump slightly and look up from what he was doing. Kain lightly gulped from the stare he was getting from the teacher.

"Would you mind introducing yourself to the rest of the class?" She asked. Kain sighed and typed at the projection and it flew into his IS arm. He then stood up and looked at all of the people staring at him.

"My name is Kain Leighton, I'm the 2nd male to ever pilot an IS unit. I have my own private IS unit named Crimson Rain. As you can see, I'm also the first person ever to have IS prosthetic limbs. I hope that we can get along nicely." Kain bowed and sat down at his desk and created the projection from his arm again and proceeded to continue typing.

"Well, Mr. Leighton, you are to pay attention to the lessons that me and Yamada give, understood?" The women said as Kain looked back up to her.

"I understand Ms…" Kain said.

"You will refer to me and Maya as Orimura-sensei, and Yamada-sensei. Since you're from America, you'll have to grow accustomed to the way we say things." Orimura said as she walked back to the front of the class room, and faced the class.

"Today, we will be heading out to one of the arenas and practicing our aerial agility." She said as she walked out the class room, the students soon rising and following her. Kain was walking in the back of the group of girls that were swarming the other boy. Kain looked at his arm and gripped it, making a metallic clink again. He then moved the fingers, of his arm and they all made a variety of different mechanical noises. All of the girls were outside of an elevator that went down towards the arena.

"Oooh, this is gonna take forever." Complained one girl.

Kain only sighed and walked over to one of the windows and opened it. Everyone, including Orimura and Yamada sensei turned and saw Kain jumped out of the window. The teachers both ran towards the open window and saw Kain slowly rising in front of the window. Soon, he stopped in front of the window and was floating in front of everyone.

"How are you doing that Kain?" Questioned Orimura-sensei.

Kain rose higher so that his feet could be seen, and the answer was right there. At the bottom of his feet, were flames shooting out from his feet, giving him the ability to take to the air. Soon, Kain descended back in front of the girls.

"They aren't just for show." Kain said as the elevator opened. Most of the girls and the two teachers walked into the elevator. The elevator had windows on all of its sides, so that the passengers could see through the elevator to the outside. The girls stared in awe at how Kain was keeping up with the elevator. Kain was in front of the elevator and had his human hand in his pocket. He looked at the girls and smiled, and stopped his floating and plummeted towards the ground. When the elevator stopped at the ground floor, the girls got out and saw that he was standing where he landed, small cracks beneath his metallic feet.

"Is that other boy here by any chance?" Kain asked as he scanned the girls.

"You mean Ichika? He's right here." Said one of the girls as he was pushed to the front. Kain walked up to Ichika and held his hand out to him.

"It's a pleasure to meet another man that can pilot an IS." Kain said as Ichika smiled and shook his hand.

"Likewise, Kain." Ichika said as they both shook hands.

"Okay, now everyone go get changed, the elevator will be back in a few minutes, so hurry." Orimura-sensei commanded as all of the girls ran over to the girls changing rooms, and Ichika and Kain ran over to the boy's locker room.

**Boy's Locker room.**

"So, what's it like being in this academy?" Kain asked as he opened a locker door and took off his long coat and hung it in it.

"It's not that bad. Once you get passed all of the girls bombarding you with questions." Ichika said as he was putting on a black tank top that revealed his middle and black shorts.

"I see." Kain said as he was he took off his pants, and shown a pair of blood-red shorts, with black outlines. His metallic legs shown in the sunlight, some of its reflection hitting Ichika in the eye.

"Do you have something metal on you-" Ichika turned his head and saw Kains legs and arm, in full view. Kain had no shirt on, and in the center of his chest, was a red gem.

"What's that?" Ichika pointed to the gem in Kain's chest.

"That's my core. It activates my IS if I touch it, and is what keeps me alive." Kain answered as he closed the locker door.

"Wait! Aren't you going to put on a shirt?" Ichika asked as he closed his locker and followed Kain, who was walking towards the door.

"I would if I could. Do you think it's easy to put on a shirt with an arm like this by your side?" Kain said as he waved his left arm in the air.

"Point taken." Ichika sighed as they walked out into the field, where all of the girls were standing at attention.

"Took you boys long enough!" Orimura-sensei yelled as she stared at Ichika and then Kain, her eyes widening at seeing him without a shirt.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Orimura-sensei asked, putting a hand to her face.

"It's not easy putting a shirt on with an arm like this. And if you're wondering what's in my chest, it's my IS' core. It's also my lifeline." Kain pointed to the red gem in his chest.

"Sigh, just get in the group and stand at attention." Orimura-sensei commanded as Ichika and Kain ran into the group of girls and stood at attention. Ichika looked at Kain, who was staying completely still, his face void of any emotion.

"Alright, all of those with a personal IS, step forward!" Orimura-sensei yelled as 6 people walked forward including Kain.

"Now, get into your IS units now." Orimura-sensei said. Ichika hovered his hand over his white metallic bracelet and was then in his white IS. A girl with long blonde hair was in her IS also. Her IS had was a 3rd generation IS, the color of blue, she also had wings with 6 parts attached to them, 3 on each part. A girl silver hair called her IS also, a 3rd generation IS, but was colored black. It had 2 large barrels on her shoulders, and a large cannon on her right shoulder, the muzzle pointing upwards.

Charlotte was already in her IS. It was a revive model that was colored orange and had 4 wings, two on each side. Another girl called forth her IS, it was colored pink and was a 3rd generation model also. It had 2 large cannons on her shoulders and 2 scimitars sheathed on her back.

All of the girls and Ichika now stared at Kain, who was sweating nervously at their IS'.

"What's the matter Kain? You said that you have a personal IS don't you?" charlotte asked from her IS.

**Play: Infinite stratos OST 29: Bousou**

"I do have one it's just that, to activate it, it comes at a price." Kain said as he kicked some of the dust and flicked his metallic arm.

"Whatever the price, you have to learn to take risks Kain! Show us your IS, now!" Orimura sensei yelled at Kain. Kains eyes widened as he rolled his right hand into a fist and looked at the girls staring intently, awaiting his transformation.

Kain slammed his fist onto the core and was enveloped in a red light. The clips on his hair started to grow and bent backwards, into horns. Kains right arm was enveloped in red armor like his left arm and his legs got covered in more armor. 2 pairs of wings emerged from nowhere and floated behind Kain, two wings on each side. His left eye was then covered by a piece of red metal and a part of it started to glow black.

**Play: Infinite stratos OST 18: United Kingdom Yori Ai wo Komete**

Kain landed onto the ground and stared at the girls and the teachers who stared in surprise at Kains IS.

"So this is your personal IS Crimson Rain." Orimura-sensei looked at his IS.

"Impressive, alright now let's get to-"

"Wait! Orimura-sensei, if I would have the honor, could I please test out Leighton's IS combat capabilities?" Asked the girl with blond hair.

"If it's okay with Kain." Orimura-sensei looked at Kain, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine with me, but I warn you, I was able to take a teacher down in less than 4 minutes." Kain said as he began to fly into the sky. The girl's eyes widened at how fast Kain was able to take down a teacher.

"Let's do this." The girl said as she pulled out a blue rifle and prepared to fire.

"Stop, before we begin, what's your name?" Kain asked, getting a facepalm from Orimura-sensei and a giggle from Yamada-sensei.

"My name is Cecilia Alcott, now let's not waste any more time!" Cecilia yelled as she shot a blue laser at Kain.

**Play: Infinite Stratos OST 14: Shiko Shiki.**

Kain easily dodged her shots and created a rifle in his right hand. He kept flying around Cecilia, trying to find a way to counter her, but she just kept firing. Soon, her wings spilt into 6 drones and flew at Kain, they surrounded him in a short span of time and began shooting at him. Kain spun around and his 4 wings opened and shot multiple red laser beams and destroyed her drones.

"My drones!" Cecilia yelled as she raced around Kain and continued shooting him. Kain was looking at her and flew down straight towards the ground.

"What's he doing?" The girl in the pink IS asked.

Kain sped towards the ground at an alarming pace. Cecilia kept shooting at him, but he was faster than her shots and they always missed. His IS by this point was being covered by a white bubble, but it soon exploded and created a loud boom, indicating that he broke the sound barrier. Everyone down below covered their ears and Kain was soon reaching the ground. Before Kain hit the ground, he shot his left hand forward and planted it into the ground; he then pushed off of the ground and spotted Cecilia. He smirked and shot his left hand the direction of Cecilia and shot multiple missiles from a hole in his hand.

"Missiles?!" Cecilia said as she tried her best to dodge some of the missiles, but got hit by some of them.

"Let's do this now." Kain said as he flew into the air and opened two of his wings. Thousands of rockets came flying out of his wings and towards Cecilia. Cecilia managed to dodge the rockets by flying around them, but that wasn't the end. Kain held his left hand at Cecilia and the hole in his hand opened again.

"Get some." Kain said as a large blast of fire came flying out of his hand. Cecilia got enveloped in the fire and Kain smirked. He stopped the fire a little while after and waved his left hand to the ground. He then created a rocket launcher and shot two rockets at her, even though Cecilia tried her best to avoid the rockets, they were heat-seeking. Kain flew at speeds others couldn't imagine and appeared in front of Cecilia. When he appeared in front of her, he grabbed her leg with his left arm and threw her towards the missiles.

"Game, set, match." Kain smiled as Cecilia was enveloped by and explosion and fell towards the ground.

"Cecilia!" Ichika yelled as he flew up to catch her. Kain descended towards the ground and looked at the astonished group of girls who stared at him.

"Woah." The girl in the pink IS said.

"Well, that's it for me." Kai said as his IS dematerialized and the light flew back into his core.

"A flamethrower?" The girl in the black IS said.

"Yep, if I'm in a problem, and I can't use my IS, I upgraded my arm to fit the situation." Kain said as he walked forwards but fell to his knees, trying his best to regain focus.

"Kain, you're looking a bit pale." Yamada-sensei said as she looked at his face.

"I just need to rest…" Kain faded out as he fell to the ground.

"Kain!" Charlotte yelled as she returned her IS back into a necklace and ran to him.

"He had a low blood, level. Get him to the infirmary, he needs to rest." Orimura-sensei commanded.

With that said, Yamada-sensei and Charlotte carried Kain to the infirmary to rest.

**Location: Infirmary**

Kain stirred in his sleep, and his eyes opened slowly. His eyes were blurry but managed to regain focus and look around the room he was in. He was in a hospital bed and Charlotte, Ichika, Yamada-sensei, and all of the girls that had their personal IS' were there.

"Sup." Kain said as he sat up and looked at the groups faces.

"What was that all about? With you passing out?" Ichika asked.

"That's an easy question to answer. You see, my IS is a very special model, the reason for that is because it runs off of my own blood." Kain said. Everyone's eyes widening at his answer.

**A/N: I'm gonna have to leave it on here. I hope you guys have enjoyed the chapter, and I look forward to writing more in the future. Make sure to leave a review, telling me if you want to see anything, whether it being Kain getting a harem, what you want to know about Kain or his IS, or just what you liked. **

** Reviews are highly encouraged, and I hope you all of enjoyed this chapter. Bye-Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello once again! Since Summer Break has begun for me, I'll be working on fanfictions and be posting as often as I can. Also, I thank you all for the positive feedback that I have received in your reviews. Now, let's go to the next chapter!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this Fanfiction except for my OCs**

Kain was sitting up in the hospital bed he was transferred to. Ichika, Charlotte, Yamada-sensei, and the girls who had personal ISs stared at Kain in disbelief. Kain just sat, and stared at them, awaiting a response from the group.

"How can your IS run off of your blood?" The girl with silver hair and eye-patch asked.

"It's simple really. You see, my arms and legs are connected to vital arteries in my body. My legs are connected to the Femoral arteries, while my arm is connected to my left Carotid Artery." Kain responded.

"That still doesn't answer Laura's question, how does your IS manage to work off of your blood." The girl that was in the pink IS said.

"Well, the core in my chest, it has special machinery past the gem, and once I hit it like I did on the arena, the machinery in my chest begin to work. Blood begins to be transferred into my IS limbs and they take the plasma in the blood and converts it into energy." Kain told the girl with silver hair, who was named Laura.

"So, the plasma in your blood is extracted and is converted into the energy the IS use to emerge and operate." Kain heard a familiar voice and saw Cecilia Alcott sitting in the bed next to him.

"Yes, precisely. Also, off subject; I'm so sorry for using my flamethrower on you! I didn't know that the flames would shoot out that far." Kain said.

"It's okay. That battle was fun; I hope I get to go against you again soon." Cecilia smiled to Kain, who looked away and blushed bright red. Ichika and the others laughed at him.

"Oh that reminds me of something, I didn't get the names of you girls." Kain said as he pointed to the girls standing across from his bed.

"My name is Lingyin Huang! I'm the representative candidate of China, please call me Rin." The girl light-brown twin-tailed hair said as she grinned to Kain.

"I'm Laura Bodewig. I'm the representative candidate of Germany." Laura in a monotone voice as she bowed down.

"I'm Houki Shinonono. I'm a childhood friend of Ichika." The girl with dark brown hair tied into a pony-tail said as she also bowed down.

"I'm Cecilia Alcott, as you already know. I'm the representative of England." Cecilia said, as Kain turned his head and looked to Cecilia with a grin.

"Oh, how nice to see someone that can speak English." Kain said in English. Cecilia smiled back at Kain.

"So, is that all you wanted to know?" Kain asked Yamada-sensei.

"Just one more question, why does it work off of your blood?" Yamada-sensei asked.

"That's not that very easy to answer but I'll give you a short and simple version, my blood is different from everyone else's and can power machinery from the plasma in it, like I said before. The reason why is for a later time." Kain said as he climbed out of his bed, but stumbled forward.

"You need more rest, you're still looking pale." Rin said as she caught him before he fell.

"No, I need to work on my arm." Kain said as he walked out of the room and went back to his dorm.

"Kain wait!" Charlotte yelled as she followed him down the hall towards their dorm.

"Why do you need to work on your arm now?" She asked.

"I'm already past the time of maintenance for my arm." He replied as he opened the door to the dorm and went to his bag and pulled out a vast array of tools.

"Now, if you don't mind, I wish not to be disturbed for the time being." Kain said as he grabbed a screw driver and began to work on his arm. Charlotte walked over to her bed and laid on it while Kain worked on his arm.

**1 hour later**

"So what's going on?" Rin asked as she barged in through the door. The silence being snapped caused Kain to accidentally connect one wire into another one's port and electrocuted him.

"Woah, what happened to you?" She asked as she crouched next to the now smoking Kain and poked his cheek.

"Jeez, can't get a break around here." Kain said as he sat back up and looked at his arm which the wrist was disconnected and was dangling from a few wires. He looked at Rin and materialized one of the 'wings' from his IS and it opened it multiple laser sites were pointed at her.

"Like I said before, I don't want to be disturbed at the moment." Kain said as he de-materialized the wing and went back to work.

"What's wrong with him?" Rin asked as she went over to Charlotte.

"I don't know; he's been working on his arm for an hour now." She said lying on her back, staring at the ceiling.

**2 hours later**

"Okay, cross one with that and…" Kain murmured as he continued on his arm. After crossing the two wires and put them in different ports, his arm started to function normally again.

"Much better." Kain smiled and waved his arm and fiddled with the fingers and they all worked normally. Kain turned around and saw Charlotte and Rin sleeping together. He smiled and walked over to the sleeping pair and picked up Rin, bridal-style and placed her in his bed and slid the covers over her. Kain looked at Charlotte who too was fast asleep. He walked over to her and adjusted her position so that she was in her sheets.

"Sweet dreams you two." Kain said as he turned off the lamp and walked out of the dorm with a book in his hand.

Kain walked through the dark hallway until he reached a large room with multiple tables and chairs.

"This must be the cafeteria." He said as he walked over to a table that was illuminated by the lamp above and the moons light. He opened the book and began reading, his human hand holding the book whilst the IS arm was holding his head up. His reading was interrupted when someone took a seat at his table. He looked up and saw that Laura was sitting at his table. She stared at him intently, absorbing every visible detail he had.

"Can I help you with something?" Kain asked as she continued to stare at him. Kain snapped his fingers to get her attention.

"What?" She said.

"Sigh, you were staring at me and I was wondering if you needed something." He said.

"I was observing your IS limb." She said as she pointed to his arm.

"Oh yeah. This was the first one I got; I'm still working on it." He said as he moved the fingers.

"How did you get it?" She asked.

"I'd like to keep that to myself for now." He responded.

"I see." She muttered as she got out of her seat and walked away. Leaving Kain to be the only in the cafeteria.

"Strange." He said to himself as he continued reading. In the midst of him reading, his eyes began to shut. Despite him struggling to stay awake, his eyes fell shut and his head rested onto the table and the book fell and closed.

**Morning**

Kain was still where he was last night, in the cafeteria with his head resting on his IS arm and the book he was reading closed. The girls who were the first to wake up went over to the cafeteria to get breakfast and they spotted Kain.

"That's the new male student right?" One of the girls asked. She had the regular IS academy uniform, but the sleeves of her shirt were extremely long, so you couldn't see her hands.

"Yeah, it is." Another one responded. She adjusted her glasses and continued walking and went to the person who served the food and the girls got their breakfast and sat over near Kain. They went on talking about how their morning went, but were soon interrupted by a small spark flickering out of Kain's arm.

"Did you see that?" The girl with the glasses asked.

"Yeah." The girl with short dark-magenta hair responded. Soon, Kain was electrocuted by another spark of electricity and sat in his seat, looking at the ceiling.

"Ouch." He simply said as he looked at his arm and saw a small spot of drool on it. He quickly wiped it off and looked around the cafeteria and spotted the 3 girls.

"Good morning." He said as he got out of his table and went to get breakfast.

"Good morning." The girl with the long sleeves replied with a sleepy smile. After getting his food, he went over to where he sat and went on eating while having a small projection of feet in front of him.

"So, what's your name?" The girl with the glasses asked.

"Leighton Kain." Kain replied, not taking his eyes off of the feet whilst he ate.

"I'm Mayuzumi Kaoruko." The girl with the glasses greeted herself. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She held her hand out to Kain. Kain looked over to her and noticed her hand; he stared at it for a second and proceeded to shake it.

"Likewise." He said as he went back to eating and staring the schematics of his legs.

"Nohotoke Honne." The girl with the long sleeves waved with the same sleepy smile from before.

"And I'm Kiyoka Aikawa." The girl with the magenta eyes greeted. Kain looked over and simply smiled to them and proceeded to type on a holographic keyboard. Soon, the schematic started to shift as 2 wheels appeared on the bottoms of each of his feet; one near the front, and one on his heels.

"So what'cha working on?" Honne asked.

"A different way of getting around this colossal sized academy." He replied as he took a sip of his orange juice and continued to type like that. The girls looked at him as some of his hair fell over his eyes and he moved it away, getting a look at his golden eyes.

Soon enough, one hour later and the cafeteria was filled with girls. Kain continued to type on his keyboard and took another sip of orange juice, and placed the empty cup to the side, with the other 7 cups of orange juice.

"Good morning Kain." He heard a familiar voice and looked up and saw Ichika sitting across from him. Kain smiled and took a bite of the hash brown that was on his tray.

"Good morning." He said as he wiped his hands of any crumbs and went back to work.

"So, what are you doing?" Ichika asked.

"I'm working on a way to put wheels onto my feet so that I can get around easier." Kain replied.

"But can't you fly?" Ichika questioned.

"Yes, but it gets boring after a while; just flying around without any obstacles to get in your way." Kain said as he hit one more key and the keyboard and monitor disappeared.

"Did you finish?" Ichika asked.

"Eh, I still need to put them on my feet." Kain replied as he went on to eat his breakfast.

"Good morning Ichika." The 5 girls said in unison as they stood at Kain and Ichika's table. The girls looked to Kain and smiled to him. He gave a tired wave and stood up and began to walk away from the table.

"Where are you going Kain?" Ichika asked.

"Well, since I managed to finish the blue-prints for my wheels, I'm off to go get some materials from the engineering room." Kain replied.

"But don't you need help?" He pressed on.

"Nope. I can take care of something like assembling some wheels on my own. Besides, you need to watch over to your group of girls." Kain pointed to the 5 girls, who all glared at Kain with an obvious blush.

"We aren't his harem!" Houki yelled as she threw a pair of chopsticks at Kain. Kain lifted his human arm to block the incoming chopsticks, but that was a bad decision to make. The chopsticks pierced through his hand and were stuck half way through his hand.

"GAAHH!" Kain yelled in pain as he held his bloodied hand and looked at Houki, who looked at him with some regret of throwing the chopsticks.

"Kain are you alright?" Cecilia asked as she walked over to him and looked at his hand. Kain used his IS arm to gently push her away from him and he went back to looking at his arm. Kain bit both of the chopsticks and slowly pulled them out. After pulling them out, he spit the chopsticks into a garbage can next to him and looked at his hand.

"Well, that's one thing I should remember not to do." Kain said as he held his hand in front of him and looked through the holes.

"You should go to the infirmary and have that fixed up." Charlotte said as she walked over to him, grabbed his IS hand and led him out of the cafeteria.

"Don't you think you over-reacted a little bit Houki?" Rin asked as they sat down at the table.

"Yeah." She responded.

"You should go apologize." Ichika suggested.

"That's a good idea." Laura supported.

"Alright." Houki got up and began to walk to the infirmary.

**Infirmary**

Kain was sitting in a chair as the nurse looked at the holes in his hand. Kain looked forward and read the letters that were on the wall.

"What caused you to get these?" The nurse asked.

"I said something and someone threw a pair of chopsticks at me." Kain said.

"Okay, I'm going to have to sew this up, just let me get the tools." The nurse said as she got up and went to the cabinet to get the tools.

"You didn't have to take me here Charlotte." Kain leaned in his chair.

"If I didn't, who would've taken you here? You're still new to the place." Charlotte smiled. Kain chuckled and showed her his hand.

"You didn't need to because I can do this." Kain put his IS hand over his human hand and squeezed. After a few seconds her moved his hand and the holed were gone.

"How did you do that?" Charlotte asked in surprise.

"It's alloy that has the same feel as skin, but is actually metal." Kain said as he moved his fingers and they were fine. The holes that were once there were now gone, as if they were never there to begin with.

"Hey Charlotte, you blushed when I mentioned you girls and Ichika. Do you like him or something?" Kain asked. Charlotte was caught by surprise and her face turned bright red.

"O-o-of course I don't like him! Where did that come from?" Charlotte said.

"You can tell me Charotte. Besides, your face turned redder than a cherry just now." Kain told Charlotte with a kind smile.

"I told you I don't like him." She responded.

"Whatever you say." Kain shrugged his shoulders and got out of his chair. The nurse walked back with the tools needed to sew up his wounds, but she looked at his hand and the holes were gone.

"How did-"The nurse began, but Kain interrupted.

"Things happened." Kain said as he and Charlotte walked out and proceeded down the hall, where they ran into Houki.

"There you are Kain." She sighed in relief.

"Look Kain, I kind of over reacted and I'm very sorry for putting holes in your hand." Houki apologized.

"It's fine Houki, I said something that triggered a nerve. I'm the one who should be sorry." Kain said as he walked past her and opened a window and put a foot on its sill.

"Kain what are you-" But before Charlotte can finish, Kain jumped out of the window and was hovering in front of the window.

"It's the weekend, so we're free for today and tomorrow." Kain said as he was about to close the window.

"If you need me, I'll be in a very noisy house." Kain said as he closed the door and rocketed off towards the houses.

**Kain's House.**

Kain landed in front of a door and walked into the house. He walked into the living room and in one of the chairs was a boy that looked around 19 years old, with light red hair over his left eye and he was wearing a black and white striped shirt with a pair of black shorts. On his hands was a pair of white gloves with the fingers missing, but they were tinted grey. On the top of his head was a pair of robotic cat-like ears.

"Hey Yukko." Kain said to the boy in English.

"Sup Kain? How was the academy?" The boy replied in the same language.

"It was nice. Large amounts of girls around every corner." Kain sighed as he walked over to the chair Yukko was sitting on.

"Ah, that so it was very nice for you? Getting swarmed by girls left and right."Yukko teased.

"No, not really much girls went up to me." Kain said as he walked over to a door and opened it, a wall of hot air hitting him in the face and lifting his hair slightly, signifying that it was the garage.

"Need to get something done?" Yukko asked as he looked over his shoulder, his brown eye making contact with Kain's golden eyes.

"Yeah, I'm working on a set of wheels." Kain said as he walked into the garage and turned on the radio and blasted loud music.

"Remind me again why you need to blast the music!" Yukko yelled, the music somehow seemed to grow louder and louder with every passing second.

"I told you! It helps me concentrate!" Kain yelled in response as he hopped onto a rolling chair and rolled over to a box and started to scrounge through it. Yukko sighed and walked out of the garage, leaving only Kain in the heated place.

** Elsewhere**

Ichika and the girls were walking down a small neighborhood looking at the houses and listening closely for anything unusual.

"Remind me why we have to see him?" Laura asked.

"He must get lonely if the rumors prove true that he lives alone." Ichika answered as they were hearing loud music coming from a nearby house.

"Let's go!" Ichika yelled as he ran to where the music was playing, the girls following behind him.

The group soon arrived at the front door of the loud house and Ichika knocked on the door. After a few seconds, a boy with bright red hair draped over his left eye opened the door, looking sleepily at the visitors.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Uhmm, is Kain here by any chance?" Ichika asked with a nervous smile.

"Follow me, he's in the garage." The boy answered as he gestured for them to follow him. The group walking into the house and following the boy.

"OI bro! You've got some visitors!" The boy yelled as he opened the door to the garage, a blast of hot air hitting their faces. Kain was sitting on his chair working on the wheels. His feet were detached from his legs and on his face was the piece of metal from his IS over his left eye; as usual. Kain turned around from his work and the piece slid to the side, exposing his left eye.

"Hey there." Kain said as he reached for a water bottle and took a quick drink.

Everyone else was looking around the garage, looking at the blue prints and metallic parts hanging from the walls.

"I'm almost finished with the second set of wheels. Just give me a few minutes and I'll be right with you." Kain said as he turned his chair and went right to work.

Yukko was on the phone and his eyes shifted to a slightly worried expression as he hung it up.

"Kain, there's a rogue IS going on at the loading docks to the academy!" Yukko said as he burst through the door. Kain quickly moved to the piece of metal out of his eye and looked to his brother.

"They need to learn how to fend for themselves." Kain said to himself as he put his feet back to where they were meant to be and stood up.

"Wait Kain, what's going on?" Cecilia asked.

"An IS is malfunctioning and they can't stop it." Yuuko answered as Kain walked over to Yuuko.

"I want you to be careful Kain." Yuuko said as he wrapped Kain in a hug.

"I will." Kain responded as he broke off the hug and looked to the group.

"I'll be back soon." Kain said as he initiated the program to create the wheels onto his feet.

"You remember how to skate right Kain?" Yuuko asked.

"Of course I do. Who do you think I am?" Kain teased as he skate around the room and went out the garage door towards the academy.

**Kain**

"It should be around here." Kain said to himself as he skated around the large building and looked up to the sky. Smoke was close to him as he went on to where the smoke was. Soon, Kain was over at the loading dock and a large dark green IS was blasting everything, all the people hiding behind a gate.

"Hey kid over here!" Kain heard a familiar voice and he skated towards the crowd.

"Things just got worse; I need you to stop that thing before it destroys the loading dock." The voice commanded. He couldn't find who was telling him, but he followed the orders and skated over to the giant IS.

"Standard malware hack." Kain said as he launched missiles at the IS from his arm. He managed to blow off one of its arms but it was still shooting at him. He dodged around the bullets and used the flamethrower and melted the legs of the IS to the metallic floor beneath it.

"It's still functioning eh?" Kain said as he kept dodging the bullets and missiles flying at him.

"Ah!" Kain said as he thought of something.

"I've always wanted to do this." Kain said in excitement as he skated over to a nearby crate and jumped onto it. Using his ability to fly, he flew over the IS and held his IS arm at it. Above it, he shot missiles at it constantly and blew up the IS with a final rocket to its back.

"That should settle things here." Kain said as he rolled over to the group of people. They were all relieved that nothing else important was destroyed in the IS's rampage.

"So what caused the IS to malfunction?" One of the girls asked.

"Someone hacked the IS's system and took control of it manually without actually being in the IS." Kain responded as the piece of metal over his left eye vanished.

"Wow." Kain turned and saw that Ichika and the rest were staring at Kain with wide eyes and jaws agape.

"Well, since everything's all good now, I'll be leaving now." Kain said as he began to skate away.

"Wait!" Kain turned around and saw a girl around his age with glasses running up to him. She stopped and was breathing heavily.

"Could I get your name? I'm in the IS academy newspaper club." She requested as she took out a note-pad and pen.

"My name's Kain Leighton." He said as he turned around and skated off, leaving the girls and Ichika behind.

"Well that went pretty well bro." Yuuko said as he ran on top of the walls of the houses, following Kain.

"Yeah, it did, didn't it?" Kain said as he looked at his brother.

"You're going to get bombarded with so many questions next week." Yuuko told his brother as the sun was close to setting; the moon already beginning to rise. Kain and his brother slowed down btu still were moving fast; Yuuko was slowed to jog whilst Kain was lightly skating.

"Hey Kain!" He heard as he turned himself around and saw that Charlotte was running behind the two.

"Yuuko, you go on ahead, I'll be home eventually." Kain told his brother who nodded and proceeded to speed off towards their house. Kain slowed himself down so that Charlotte could catch up with him.

"So what's up Charlotte?" Kain asked as he began to walk, the wheels going into his feet.

"You can call me Charl. I-if you want to." She said, looking to the side.

"Okay Charl, what do you need?" Kain resaid his question.

"I just wanted to walk with you." She answered as they walked down the neighbor-hood in silence.

Kain looked into the sky and saw that the moon was already near its point to start its journey down. He sighed whilst looking at the sky, getting Charlotte's attention.

"Is there something wrong Kain?" She asked.

"No, it's just that I hate light pollution so much." He said in anguish whilst looking at the few stars above. Kain's eyes widened and he had a small smile on his face and he grabbed Charlottes hand and dragged her down the side-walk.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she blushed at the fact that a boy was holding her hand.

"Since we can't look at the stars tonight, I know of a good view for the city." Kain said while heading to a large hill. He kept his grip on Charlotte's hand firm so that she wouldn't slip on the grass below.

"Take a look at that." Kain said as he looked off at the brightly lit city.

"It's amazing." Charlotte said.

"I told you the view would be nice." Kain said as he sat down and then laid himself on his back, staring at the few stars out.

"Okay, this is annoying me." Kain said as he held his IS arm out and created a small interface and poked a small box and suddenly a large hologram spread around the two and the sky looked much more beautiful. The sky was rid of any clouds and there was no light pollution.

"Wow, that's so beautiful." Charlotte said as she laid herself next to Kain.

"Do you ever miss people Charl?" Kain asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I do sometimes." She responded.

"So, did you lose someone in your family?" Kain asked.

"I lost my mother 2 years ago. She was the greatest mom I could ever have." She said, tears beginning to flow out of her eyes.

"Ah, I lost my dad when I was 12. My mom was always busy with the IS so she didn't have time for me or my brother. My dad had to take care of us, my mom divorced my dad when I was 8 and the only time she was there to see me was when I had to get my IS arm, which was when I was 2." Kain said as he felt his eyes begin to water.

"What happened to your dad?" Charlotte asked.

"He was diagnosed with heart cancer when I was 14. He died 3 weeks later. She wasn't even at the funeral." Kain said as he finally broke and put his human arm over his eyes, trying to hide his tears from Charlotte. He felt something warm press against him and when he moved his arm, he saw that Charlotte was hugging him and tears stained her face.

"Sorry about that." He said.

"It's alright Kain." She responded, still hugging him. Kain then used his human hand to run his hand through her soft blond hair. A few minutes passed and Kain looked down to Charlotte and saw that she was fast asleep. He smiled and looked at the projection above and after a few seconds, his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

**A/N: Finally, another chapter is out! Sorry to have you guys wait a little while. I'm thankful for your feedback again and I'd like to hear your guys' opinion on this story as of. Thank you all for reading this chapter, and goodbye!**

** Kain's harem: Charlotte, Cecilia, Laura, Houki, Kanzashi**


End file.
